


【Lion×你】食人魔花园

by Violasgarden



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 06:46:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18441206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violasgarden/pseuds/Violasgarden
Summary: 食用须知：#乙女向#轻微混乱邪恶#引起不适请立刻退出#引起不适需要立刻退出#接受设定那么请慢用谢谢你看我产的垃圾





	【Lion×你】食人魔花园

　  
　　  
　　他一个月会有那么两三天假期，用来离开萨托利。离开之前他收拾了自己的房间，把卫生间那个白色的掉了漆的架子上的剃须水，剃须刀，装着牙膏和牙刷的漱口杯摆放整齐。他打开衣柜，略微思考到底要穿什么衣服，他把头发打理整齐，狗牌和十字架的银链从衣服里取出来挂在胸前。然后他收拾好一天的换洗衣物，如果是夏天，那么就多带一件背心，如果是冬天，那么可以多带一件外套。你喜欢穿他的衣服，夏天的时候裸身穿他的背心，会露出一大片雪白的胸脯，冬天的时候就裹在他的外套里，像一个缩在襁褓里的他的婴儿。  
　　他坐列车到巴黎的市中心去，车厢顶部有一排银亮亮的扶手，看起来像列车的脊骨，他坐在列车的肚腹里慢慢地，慢慢地靠近你，车厢里有人在抽烟，他还没戒烟的时候闻到烟味他就觉得口渴，那种烟熏一样的焦渴从肺叶开始弥漫到咽喉和舌根。他下了列车，快步走向一条街，一个楼梯，一扇门，你正坐在沙发上给黑色的缺角吉他调音，调音器夹在琴头，琴弦一振，显示屏上的那排绿点就开始发颤，他盯着那排跳跃的绿点，用左脚的脚尖抵住右脚的脚后跟，把鞋子脱下来。  
　　你回过头来，眼镜镜片在巴黎明亮的日光下一闪。  
　　“奥利弗？”你问他。你抱着那把黑色的吉他，一边胸乳正好契合着吉他缺角的弧度，完美地卡在那里，边缝贴合，柔软的肉体伏在琴身边缘。他不渴了，他松了口气。你问他，“为什么走得这么急？”  
　　我急着见你。他心里想。他说没什么，然后低头换好拖鞋，你这儿有多余的拖鞋，然后他去卧室把这一两天的衣服放进衣柜里，你这儿有多余的衣架。  
　　然后他就会留在这儿消磨时间，听唱片，看乱七八糟的杂志，或者在你做饭的时候帮你打下手，再或者陪你去香榭丽舍大街乱逛，陪你去卢浮宫，先贤祠。书架里摆着厚厚的精装版书籍，书脊上印着烫金的英语，法语，汉语，这些他从来都不看，唱片架子上摆满了古典音乐，贝多芬，海顿爸爸，维尔瓦第的四季，你喜欢冬的第一首，还有比才的卡门，他觉得女歌手的歌声很奇怪，让他感觉舌头都要被吊起来的奇怪，爱情是一只自由鸟。  
　　奥利弗只要抱着你就不会觉得无聊，你把额头搁在他肩膀上，他圈在你身边的手就像一个摇篮，就算什么都不做也不会无聊，他像一个克制的成瘾者，抱着他的毒品，烟草和酒精。这个时候他不需要救赎，没有人救得了他，神也救不了他。他抱着祭品缩在洪水和方舟都到不了的地方。  
　　但是偶尔，你们还是做点什么吧。这次你的手里没有厚厚的那些书，奥利弗会把你抱得紧一点，他用手臂托着你的腿，让你变高一点儿好够得着他，方便他稍微低下头来就可以吻你。你用手臂搂抱着他的脖子，你用手去抚摸他的脸，近在咫尺的眼睛里泡着一朵茶色的葵花，嘴唇是柔软薄削的肉粉色，他吻着你，你就会露出疑惑的表情，好像不知道他接下来会做什么。  
　　你把双腿绞在他腰间，你抱住他的腰的时候，被吉他弦磨损得发红的指尖会探进他脊背中心的那道沟壑里，里面蓄满了汗水。你的指缝里浸润着他的汗水，连掌纹的每一道回环曲折的沟壑都浸润着他。奥利弗，他知道你想要，他每动一次腰你就颤抖着收紧，你攀着他的后背把他拉向你，你在他耳边哭泣和呻吟，他捏住你的下巴，强迫你哀求他。  
　　一切都如此真实，你乌黑的长发被汗浸湿，黏在他的肩膀上，你的膝盖发颤，脚趾抽搐着紧紧蜷缩，你的身体紧紧蜷缩，紧紧地裹住他，这一切都比沉重的杠铃，比严苛的时间表还要真实。奥利弗渴极了，你们在沙发上和床上纠缠在一起，如果他还是饿，那么在浴室里还是缠在一起。他会用你那根细细的白色皮带绑住你的手腕，绑得不很高，对你来说已经够高了，是一个让你必须维持分开双腿踮起脚尖，把双手合拢举高的姿势才能站稳的高度。脚踝颤抖，挂着水珠，唇间吐出的呼吸拂动一缕乱发，你轻声哀求他，奥利弗，求你了，奥利弗。  
　　  
　　以前也是这样。你还在图卢兹的时候，你还要穿着白色衬衫和格子短裙的时候，你必须乘地铁的时候，车厢顶部的扶手对你来说太高了，你必须踮起脚尖才能握到。抬头，颈边的碎发就落在锁骨上；伸长手臂，盘根错节的静脉血管就在小而脆的手腕皮肤之下显现出来；手臂伸长之后就要挺胸，于是白色衬衫上显现出灰色内衣上蕾丝装饰的模糊花纹；腰肢被拉伸，收进裙腰处的衣摆紧裹着纤细肉身的边缘；你还得轻轻挺起臀尖，让后方的裙摆看起来正好契合手心的凹陷，让人想要抓握。奥利弗十七岁，木炭烧得通红爆裂，火星子跳进他的眼珠，他一瞬间被烫了眼睛。  
　　这是个错误，奥利弗，十八岁之前所有的一切全都是个错误。上帝，主，仁慈的主，她是吐信的蛇还是苹果，她是裸身的夏娃还是潘多拉。注射器针头刺入他的静脉血管，他闭上眼睛，咳嗽正从被尼古丁浸染的肺叶里层层堆积，饿狗一般冲撞他的胸腔，他把后脑抵在教堂后巷冰冷的墙壁上，刺穿天穹的尖顶里传来悠远的钟声，真好，涤净他的灵魂吧，他的身体无药可救。十八岁的奥利弗不会有一分一秒的平静，他的脑子像个冒泡的坩埚，赫卡忒带着群鬼在火堆边跳舞，不断地往那锅毒药里添油加醋，死人的断指，羊的后蹄，野草上最后一滴露珠，再肮脏一点，再丑陋一点，他饮下滚烫的毒药，在旋转的荧光色彩中看到你又在列车里踮起脚，通红的指尖去触碰银亮刺眼的扶手。  
　　然后你突然扭过头来，你突然歪歪扭扭地朝他走过去，踮着一边脚尖，瘫软一只手臂，脖子歪斜，眼睛里没有美丽的神采，像一只残缺不全的机器人。你走向他，你张开嘴唇，唇瓣聚拢，舌尖含着他的名字的头一个音。  
　　然后列车突然急刹，他听到车头猛烈地撞到了什么。你脚步一个踉跄撞进他的胸膛，沉重地穿透他的胸腔，撞得心脏都剧烈跳动了一下，然后窒息的，空白般的骤停，然后再跳动。  
　　然后她抬起头来了，一头灿烂的金发，她微笑，她看着奥利弗，她说：“嘿，我的名字是克莱尔。”  
　　奥利弗，冷得发抖的奥利弗，无家可归的奥利弗。他还在冰冷的后巷里，咬着自己的手背，痛苦得几欲呕吐。  
　　  
　　奥利弗很喜欢抱着你躺在床上，他抱着你，你们裹着被子，他会把脸埋进你的头发里去，淡淡香味比唱诗班的歌声更能让他感到平静，你们被被子裹成一个温暖的茧。开枪时撞在他肩膀上的力道，爆炸之后破片碰在他的面罩上发出卜的一声响，他在帐篷里和别人吵得怒火冲天，这些全都被挡在茧壳之外。他拥抱你，听你的呼吸声，回忆你的紧缩，你在他耳边的呻吟，你湿漉泥泞地吸吮着他，用发颤的声音去喊他的名字，一切都离他很近，很紧实。你们洗过澡了，床单也换过，他呼吸着洁净的香味，感到自己从头到脚都是干净的，这让他安宁极了。  
　　还有什么事情需要处理吗？奥利弗问他自己。训练已经完成了，他在过来的路上路过银行，于是给克莱尔转了一笔钱，他的背包里装着一瓶香水，打算明天送给你，你对他说过周末不会有人来。他把琐事在脑子里过了一遍，再三确认自己会拥有一个沉默的假期，在这间小房子里，除了你们嘴里和腿间发出的声音以外，什么都不会有。  
　　奥利弗 弗莱门特，现在是一个法国士兵。每天早上六点整之前就会睡醒，那时你还在沉眠，你把脸颊靠在他胸前，手臂环绕着他的腰，曾经暧昧缠绵抚摸他脊骨凹陷的指尖现在放在他的侧腰，指尖和包围着他的枕头和被子一样温暖。你的香皂是甜甜的石榴香味，让他的鼻尖忍不住在你皮肤上反复流连，他闭上眼睛，幻想自己含入一片果香气的皮肤，是耳垂或者指尖，他用舌尖品尝，用牙齿咬出酸甜的汁水，留下淡红色的痕迹。  
　　这样的夜晚真好。他可以静静地躲在自己收敛起来的欲望和罪恶里，躲在他自己的羞耻里，在这片安静的，温暖的黑暗里，所有的尖牙利齿都可以收敛在厚厚的皮毛之下，和他的情人依靠在一起。  
　　奥利弗在黑暗中张开双臂，你酣眠时会下意识倚进他的怀里，港口空荡又冰冷，只有寒风吹过，现在有小舟停靠，终于才亮起暖黄色的灯光。这就是港口之所以为港口，不然他就只是一片可怜的荒芜的陆地。  
　　你七点钟之后才会睡醒，他有一个小时的时间来和自己待在一起。等你睡醒了，眼睛都还没睁开来，你就会像个孩子一样摆动四肢，把被子拉过头顶，用额头磨蹭他的锁骨，呼吸落在他的胸膛上。如果你清醒得慢一点，还不知死活地去舔舐他的喉结，用有茧的手指尖摸他的腹肌，那你们就再来一次。  
　　奥利弗低下头来，他闭着眼睛在你发间呼吸，他甚至不需要看着你就能凭空勾勒出你身体的曲线。脖颈修长，锁骨凹陷，长发如同黑纱，胸前有隆起的柔软，和臀尖的弧度一样，正好契合他的虎口和手心。他沉入云层之下，绕开他背心的下摆，把嘴唇放在你腿间，放在你被他失控地入侵过的地方，他是高空的风筝，欲望是那根线，你在陆地上牵着他。他闭上眼睛，舌尖探入，乌云是他头顶的被子，托举的气流是他膝下的床单。他的手心还有昏黄色的枪茧，像被阳光烤热了的磨砂玻璃，他用手分开你的腿，他感到你的腰肢随着他的动作拧紧。你用脚踩住他的后背，沉浮之时找到一点儿依靠也好，他感到你脚趾正在止不住地蜷紧。  
　　你哭着喊他的名字，哭着求他不要，声音隔着被子像是被乌云罩住的雨声。软实的舌头探入内壁，舌苔擦过拖出一长串穿透发梢和手指的电流，迫使你不断收紧四肢撕扯床褥。他是一个不可抗拒的魔咒，男性的力量让你无法抵抗，湿润的取悦让你不得不接受，你睁开眼睛盯着天花板失神地喘息，你是被他剥开外皮的热带水果，多肉的，多汁的，粘滞甜腻的汁液在他舌尖流动，你被他咬成碎块，吞进肚里。  
　　奥利弗终于放过你了，他把你吊在半空，然后在被子底下吻了吻你因为喘息而起伏的小腹。你把手探进被子里，他握住你的手，把你的手心贴在他脸颊上，靠近唇边的地方有一片湿迹。  
　　“我亲爱的。”他低声说，他低下头来，双手捧起你的后背，嘴唇沿着小腹往上滑去。  
　　  
　　这是瘾，某种致命的瘾。他的欲望是一根弦，没有你的时候就往两边绷紧，绷紧。奥利弗把额头抵在冰冷的瓷砖墙壁上，呼出的热气让他嘴唇干裂，墙体泛起一层温润的雾气。他端枪的手很稳，现在解个皮带都颤抖得像个病人。他没办法，他没有办法戒掉你，也没有办法心安理得的去抚慰自己，他不是动物，只有动物全情投入这类事情。他的肺叶和肝脏已经涤净，他的神经不再兴奋，手臂上的注射针孔已经彻底痊愈，没有留下任何痕迹，它们都像你留在他肩膀上的咬痕一样，像你留在他耳畔的喘息和恳求一样消失得无影无踪，被新的血液和细胞所代替。但是你把自己的存在一刀刻入他的脑海，烧着欲和火，缓慢焚烧，不可磨灭，无法替代。  
　　他不是没试过要戒。他找过别的女人，奥利弗对自己说，反正我们不是恋人，你们之间从来没有过哪怕是一句承诺，但他走进旅馆房间的时候他依旧感到恶心与罪过。但他不能走，他必须做下去，他必须。那个女人，奥利弗不记得名字，红丝绒般的嘴唇，波浪般金色的长发马上让他想起了克莱尔。他那时混账至极，自私自利，像一头刚刚成年的雄狮被剪去了尾巴，暴跳如雷。  
　　他关上了灯，他不想看到那个女人的脸。他每动一次都强忍着不要忏悔，他告诉自己不要仔细嗅闻空气中汗水和体液的气味，他强迫自己不要去听女人呻吟尖叫时连带的脏话，因为你从来都不这样。你的声音像饥饿的雏鸟在呼唤喂养，黑暗中奥利弗合上眼，他想起你微笑或是熟睡的脸。  
　　奥利弗想，不要这样，没必要这样。除非是疯了或者彻底傻了才能忍受这份欲望，这份致命的缺失，任凭你就这样缺失下去。你是他们赐予他的，只是出生时有人把你们活生生砍成两块，各自生活，你就是他的那半边身体，你是他的缺口，他注定了要去找你的。  
　　结束了。他锁起门洗了淋浴，然后离开。巴黎是深夜，奥利弗独自走过空无一人的大街，绕过路边握着注射器针管入眠的年轻人，径直走向你的小屋子。他有钥匙，开门，放下背包，然后走进浴室去洗澡，你带着朦胧的睡意从被子里钻出来，那个样子他每次看了都忍不住要笑，他觉得你像个小女孩子。  
　　他用了你的沐浴露，然后睡进你的被褥里。他的小女孩儿钻进他的臂弯，用毛茸茸的发顶蹭他的脖子。  
　　他饿极了。雄狮饥饿得眼角泛红，你在他面前跪伏，膝盖颤抖，双腿内侧湿漉一片，黏腻的汁液沿着大腿往下淌。他咬着你的后颈，填满你身体的空缺，他入侵，扩充，用力辗转，像雷鸣和暴雨，任由你在他身下抽泣着把他绞紧。他品尝你浮着轻汗的皮肤，握住你柔韧扭动的腰肢，他把你拖向他，把你慢慢地往下按，你只觉得身体要被他穿透了撕裂开来。  
　　他把脸埋在你颈肩之间，黑发遮挡他的眼睛，你攀附着他的肩膀，双脚绞紧他不断挺动肌理绷紧的腰。云层之下滚着雷，拉开密集的雨帘，他的亲吻和抚触是雨点，敲到一个地方就激起一个涟漪，发出一声响动。你们是狂风和暴雨，本就应该融为一体。  
　　最刺眼明亮的那一道闪电之后风雨止息，你伸手去搂抱他的脖子。奥利弗低下头来，嘴唇蹭着你的发顶，就是种安宁的黑暗，仿佛置身于地底。他的身体满载罪恶，与你一起被无形的树根缠绕，长出的金色果实在土地之上迎接阳光。  
　　你说：“我还以为你今天不来了呢。”  
　　他拥紧你，感到难以置信。想到自己与你的联系，他感到震颤般的惊愕，竟然有人在等他，竟然有人依赖他。在望不到尽头的苦修和赎罪之中，这好像是他存在的唯一意义。  
　　雄狮闭上了眼睛。他在你头顶很轻地笑，他吻你的头发，吻你的额头，他牵起你的手放在嘴边亲吻。  
　　奥利弗对你说：“我会来的。”  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　


End file.
